


Mad as a March Heir: Rewind

by SisterSauce



Series: Mad as a March Heir + Extras [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Vomiting, idk how to tag this, it's p much MAAMH but less Edgy (TM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSauce/pseuds/SisterSauce
Summary: A look into the past versions of this fic! Mad as a March Heir has been almost three years in the making, and during that time it had plenty of iterations, even some with unused OCs!These old versions are really old, so expect different plotlines, scrapped characters, and really, really bad quality writing!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hetalianGemini15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/gifts).



> Versions will be named as such:
> 
> 1st edition- 1.0  
> Alt. of 1st edition- 2.0  
> Near complete edition- 3.0  
> Current edition- 4.0  
> Scrapped rewrite- 5.0 (nothing from that one, unfortunately)

Hello hello all! Sister Sauce here!

This is a dive into the past versions of Mad as a March Heir (admittedly as filler while i work on the real chapter 5. it's coming guys, i swear!)

MaaMH had many, many rewrites, as I originally began the story in January 2018 (when my writing was really bad).

 

I was inspired to write by hetalianGemini15, who I gifted this work to. Thank you so much for being my inspiration, and even more for being my friend.

 

That being said, enjoy!


	2. Mad as a March Heir 1.0

He hadn’t considered who would take over his army when he died. He always thought that either Paul or Patryck (or both, he wouldn’t know) would take over the Red Army. Otis had suggested bearing an heir when asked about the matter, but he’d immediately reject the idea. Now, holding a positive tester in his hands, he realized that he owed said scientist fifty dollars.

“Well, I guess I’m going through with your stupid idea, Otis,” he groaned, placing a hand on his still-flat stomach

A thought flashed through his mind, how would he tell this to the army? Would the army even find out?  
All these questions were making him stress more and more about his situation. His head was near spinning with all the possibilities, both good and bad. Taking a deep breath, he decided to consult Patryck about this new development.  
~

“You’re what, sir?”

“Pregnant, Patryck. With child.”

His second-in-command’s mouth was open in a silent “Oh.”

“I guess I’m going through with this,” he shrugged

“You’re not serious, are you?” Patryck asked

A simple nod gave him his answer.

“But what about the army?”

“I’m pregnant, not paralyzed. I can still run it, you two will just have to do the dirty work.”

Despite his compelling argument, Patryck was still in doubt. He agreed to not tell anyone, and to tell Paul that he was taking time off. Together they would rule the Red Army while Tord kept an eye on things from behind the scenes for a while. Nine months, to be exact. They would have to figure out how to keep a small child a secret from an entire army later, Tord did have his entire pregnancy to look forward to, after all.

Tord shifted in his seat uncomfortably, this meeting was taking longer than he expected and his child moving around didn’t make matters any better. The other world leaders were droning on about some problem that he honestly couldn’t care less about, extending the meeting to an hour past their scheduled time. He was only asked a few questions thankfully, he wasn’t paying much attention to the noisy chatter in the room. Sighing mentally, he snuck his hands under his coat, smiling to himself when he felt the faint pulse under his skin. This kid was the cause of much stress on his part for almost four months, keeping a baby a secret is hard when you’re the ruler of the world. Thankfully, he and his second-in-commands had kept their heads, and no one was the wiser.   
The other leaders were filing out of the meeting room, alerting him to the meeting’s conclusion. He got up, gathering up his unused notepad and pen, and exited the room with them, only to be stopped by someone. Chartreuse wasn’t much taller than he was, standing over him by two inches, but she seemed like a giant now.

“Whatcha plan to do about civilian needs in your territory, Red?” she asked, a certain tone in her voice hinting at his need to get this question right

“I need to talk it over with… certain people,” he said hesitantly, “but I do plan to bring power to a lot of the cities without it.”

She narrowed her eyes, not buying his on-the-spot answer.

“Whatever goes through your head during these meetings aside,” she stated, flicking him in the forehead with a painted nail for good measure, “It’s imperative that you pay   
attention. Consider this your only warning from the board, Pastel particularly. He doesn’t like it when people don’t listen to him rambling on and on.”

With that message given, she strutted away, boots of the same color as her namesake clicking on the concrete floor. Tord watched her go, she could be so annoying sometimes but she had a point. If he didn’t start focusing more on his job and less on his baby, then someone would take notice and the jig would be up.

“Well, isn’t she a delight?” a voice said from behind him, making him jump

“Don’t worry, it’s just us,” Paul said, hiding his laughter behind his hands

His second-in-commands were snickering at his reaction.

“Patryck, I thought you were gay?” he said jokingly

“Whatever,” the man in question said, rolling his eyes, “What did you pick up from the meeting?”

“Not much, they were causing a fuss,” Tord groaned as he felt another sharp jab to his abdomen

“It’s okay sir, you’ll get through this,” Patryck reassured

“Hope so, I heard that dying in childbirth is the worst way to go,” he said only half-joking

~  
Back in his office, he could remove his military coat and ease the aches in his back and stomach without fear of someone seeing. He put a hand on the taut skin of his belly, wincing as his child pressed harshly against it.

“You know, you could be more considerate of me. I am keeping you alive right now,” he whispered to the curve of his belly

A sharp kick was his only answer.

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it?”

He nearly jumped out of his chair when there was a knock at the door. He quickly pulled on his coat, calling out a hasty “Come in!”

Pastel Leader strode in, hazel eyes everywhere except on him. He came to a stop directly in front of his desk.

“What brings you to my office, Pastel Leader?” Tord asked

By the look on the other’s face, he was treading on thin ice.

“I was here to discuss your… behavior at the meeting. All of us noticed that you were not paying attention, and were doing something at your end of the table.”

The Norwegian flinched, was he that obvious?

“Chartreuse reported back to me that you had a specific answer to her question,” he continued, “But that it seemed like you made it up on the spot.”

_‘That little snitch,’_ Tord thought to himself

“So now I have a question for you, Red Leader. How are you going to bring electricity to your territories, and how are you going to prevent the use of said electricity for rebellion.”

Pastel was serious, if Tord didn’t get this one right, he’d be busted for sure.

“I talked it over with my second-in-commands and my committee, and we agreed to send the electricity flow at night, when most people need it. We will have soldiers patrolling around to check houses during that time.”

Pastel seemed satisfied with his answer, but warned, “You may have slipped away this time, but your luck will run out soon.”

With that, he walked out, closing the door behind him. Tord was never so glad to have pastel colors out of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes 1.0! There was a little bit more, but it was random snippets from later points. The intended plotline was for Tord to reveal his pregnancy and wind up on the run from the named leaders and his own army with Tom.
> 
> As you can see, I changed the ship from TomTord to EddTord later in production, I just felt that it broke the mold of "tord is evils and edd is the uwu bean!!!1!!"


End file.
